


Noir Do I

by Xaradir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Love/Hate, M/M, Mechanic Eustass Kid, Mild Language, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaradir/pseuds/Xaradir
Summary: -Kid had been stopping by your boss's shop for a couple of weeks.-He'd thought of [y/n] as some soft overly timid and skittish short stack and in his own words "a fuckin' pitiful".-Or so he thought...This story maybe get a bit angsty but it will get better... I think? It won't have a bad ending I know that much!!This is a KidxReader so I'm marking mature for language and maybe dark themes, You have been warned.I do not own One Piece or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot, my art(which I will credit) and OC's.The cover was drawn by SaltyAlyx(aka me).
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Um... ah this is a first I don't know where to start... I know this first part is pretty short I didn't want to make it to long and spoil things. If you'd like I'm one Wattpad by the same name the fic does have art I'm drawing along with it. I'm still new to Ao3 so art will be added when I figure out how to use it better;;

Like any other workday there you sat tail slightly swaying perfectly still on a stool behind the counter... asleep. As the sun shined through the big glass windows of the shop and your ears flickered at the quiet tune of the chimes hung near the door along with the quiet bustle of people waking up for their day you sat and sunbathed.

This is how every morning started in routine, that was unless a fight broke out somewhere or a dead body lay outside from the happenings of the night which happened more often than not, since this was Grandline city.

Sure it's pretty decent to look at on the outside but the deeper you got into the city the more that darker sided showed. Gangs, fighting rings, slave trading, and more, that was the true Grandline City.

You grew up here, well here as in Grandline city but you were born in the dark, already accustomed to the fights and underground dealings happening. 

Not like you had a choice to stay away or hide from it all anyways but you could hold your own and survive... you promised him you would.

You promised them both.


	2. Chapter 1 -First Visit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meet up with the overgrown tulip, of course.

- **Kids POV** -

"Killer this had better be worth it, this project isn't gonna make itself!" I snarled as Killer only sighed in response next to me.

I've had just enough of distractions today. 

First I get cheated by that pink-haired bimbo and she steals all my parts! I'll get her back and she's not gonna like it one bit... 

Then nowhere around here has the thing things I need to get everything back and if they do their all too scared to shit of anyone or anything that will happen to open their shop today. 

To top the sundae, I STILL CAN'T FIND THIS DAMNED C-

"We're here." Killer gruffs out as we stand in front of a small corner shop.

"The hell. What this tiny shit shop-" I'm interrupted as Killer drags me inside and pushes me towards the shelves."OI! What The H- oh?" This time cutting off my out word I start to look around.

There are tall shelves stacked with a variety of items like books, clocks, and closer to the back... A bin piled with parts of engines and scraps. "bingo'' I muttered and start rummaging through the bin.

I can still see Killer in my peripherals standing at the counter waiting.

- **Your POV** -

I sat on the stool behind the counter after having just finished opening up the shop for today.

I don't understand why my boss makes me open early but "I can do this much to help pay back" I sighed slumping over the counter, "She does lets me live in the apartment above here after all." I continue and wallow in self-pity.

It was too early for all this thinking and I soon start to fall for off as I do every early morning. That was until my ears heard heavy footsteps and angry mumbles approaching the shop.

Black cat ears flicked towards the door for a moment before disappearing as I push myself up and off the counter.

Eyes turning into slits for a moment as I'm the sun decides to shine through the clouds, I continue to stare out for a moment before hurriedly grabbing a strip of black cloth to put over my eyes and just as I'm tying the knot-

"OI! What The H- oh? " a voice cuts off.

Slightly jolting at the sound of the loud voice I straighten up and finish tying the cloth.

My nose twitches as I smell more then one person has enter one I recognize as a regular customer know as Killer.

"I wonder if that's his real name" I think only humming out a welcome to the two. 

But the other person he smells...

Motor oil, grease and is that... C-Cinnamon?? That's odd and hard to ignore as it overpowers even Killers scent making me crinkle my nose.

"Sorry, about him... The loudness."

I hear Killer hum as he sits near the counter, waiting on his friend in assume.

"It's fine Killer, few people are morning people." I fidget with my pants pocket tilting my in the direction of his voice.

"That may be so..." He says with a huff before we are interrupted when all kinds of gears and parts are slammed on the counter.

Jumping a bit I turn my body head down in the direction of where I sense the new face.

"I'm done lets hurry and leave." the man grumbles out tone telling me he is slightly less angrier then when he walked in.

"Kid..." I hear Killer sigh before he turns to me "This'll be all [Y/n]."

I only nod before reaching for the pile only to be met with something warm. A hand? I jerk my hand away and mumble quick repeated sorry and bowing.

"Fuckin' **pitiful**..." I flinch at the insult but quickly go back to pricing the pile of parts and saying the price to the person I now knew as Kid.

Hearing him grumble again, I held out my hands waited as I heard Killer this time move in front of me and hand me the beli.

Nodding and put away the money and looking at them again "Thank you for stopping by and I'll see you later Killer." I say the edges of my lips slightly turned upwards.

"Yea, later [Y/n]," Killer says lightly while walking out the door with Kid in tow.

"Today is gonna be rough ain't it..." I mumble nose scrunching at the lingering smell of oil and cinnamon.

"Really what an **unusual** scent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BOI WAS AND AM I NERVOUS**
> 
> I don't know if I did the perspective s correctly but oh well I did my best!!  
> And I see now that Kids attitude it quite "tame" but that will change I just wanted to get the first meeting out there before I dive and make his personality not so OOC.
> 
> And oh? Who's your boss?? She's a trip that's what she is.


	3. Chapter 2 -Phantom Kitty-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your truer self and some inconveniences of the mind, your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two pieces of art again if you'd like to see them you'll have to resort to watt-pad till I'm better at using this;;

**-Third POV-**

[Y/n] didn't care that it tired her body, anything that would put her to sleep. Anything to stop the chattering and cackling voices in her mind.

Anywhere. Anything. Anyone.

Killing and thieving didn't matter to her as long as it kept her busy and out of sight.

Away from him. Away from that dreaded place. Far away from those shackles never seen but made her skin tingle, a sign, they were always there.

He was always there, watching, waiting. "Waiting. You. Always **Waiting!** "

She lightly shook her head as if it would stop the train wreck that is her mind and thoughts.

"Stop. Mission. Job. **Focus.** " [Y/n] repeated in her mind. [E/c] eyes scanned the warehouse ahead, tail flicking worriedly.   
  


**-Your POV-**

You hadn't taken this as a job, hell you doubted it would be one anyways. That's Grandline City for you... No, you were here because of your stupid habits.

Just a walk to the market, that's all you wanted to do.

**~· Flashback ·~**

During my walk to the market I passed by a stall it smelled of leather and meats.

"Did you hear...fishmen, minks, and more." I heard a gruff voice try to whisper.

I almost far passed the stall but quickly slowed down and stopped at a flower stall nearby to listen.

"R-really? " I heard a voice squeak. "That's what I've heard so stay safe and stay away from shady areas, this part of town is bad enough Koby." The man huffed.

"Koby? Oh! That pink-haired boy who owns this flower stall-" My thoughts where interrupted by the call of my name.

"[Y/n]! Are you in the mood for Gladius today?" I heard Koby say excitedly while running over.

"They've seemed to catch your nose." He snickered and I felt him touch my nose.

I blushed a bit and wiped my nose, now feeling the pollen on my fingers."Y-yea I'll take a few."

"Great!"

**~·Flashback end·~**

***Bam*** "Damned brats!!" I hear a woman yell.

"Hurry. Dead. To Late! Faster. Slow. Late. Hurt. Their Hurt. Dead? Again. Again. Again!" I shake my head again and sprint forward on both feet towards the cracked down of the warehouse and start to shift as I start getting closer to the doors.  
  


**-[???] POV-**

"This isn't at all what I had in mind sticking me on these kinds of missions." I huff readjusting my helmet and sit further back out of sight of the group below me.

"wait, no please-" a woman trying to protect the smaller children tries pleading.

*Bam* A gunshot ring through the warehouse. "Damned brats!!" a different woman yells. 

"Hey! Try and keep most of them unharmed the boss wants-" a tall man guarding the doors tries to argue before he is cut off by one of the warehouse doors slamming into him and sent flying into a nearby wall.

A sickening crack is heard but all the focus of the group is turned to the door and what hell-bent beast is guarding it and just for that moment time seemingly stopped.

Blending into the night its [E/c] orbs seem to glow with can only be described as anger. No not anger."Rage..." a breath out letting go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Then time was in motion again.

A growl vibrates through the warehouse as more grotesques cracks and squelches are heard along with cut off screams and just as fast as it started it was over and the giant stand in front of the children.

Those same glowing eyes lock onto me.

I would run and hide if only my body would let me but the beast only stared at me. I know it can't see me but it knows I'm there and its stare only becomes more intense.

**I'm Dead.** That's all I can think of as I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and start stepping forwards.  
  


-Your POV-

I stood with the children behind me staring ahead. "Someones there. Hiding. Protect them. Kill it. Their Hurt. Hurt it. Kill-" the chatter =ing stops as I see the figure coming out of the dark.

**"Stop there,"** I growl as itechos through the quiet warehouse. They stop their body only half visible.

"I'm not here to hurt them." A man says a he raises his hands.

I flinch and look back as a tiny hand lightly pats on my back paw. "P-please help her!" a boy cries. I look back to the man and he is gone and the only thing to smell is the blood of the once been captors.

I hear gurgled coughing and turn around again walking up to the woman lying in a puddle of blood. 

Her curly dark brown hair is splade out in the dirt and light brown eyes are dull as she holds an orange beanie to the gunshot wound on her side.

**"Strong woman, can you stay awake and point to a clinic or somewhere that can help you and the children?"** she nods and I crouch down allow the fishmen child to put her my back, and helps the two smaller girls still blindfolded get on afterward."K-keep those on." he whimpers and buries his face into the fur of my back.

**"I'm sorry you had to see it,"** I whisper and start padding out the door. **"I should have warned you about the... mess."**

"no i-its fine, you saved us." he starts to sniffle but stops and giggles as I start to purr.

" thank...you.." 

He falls asleep.

**"Woman, point the way,"** I say hurriedly and start to run.   
  


**-The next morning-**

My eyes shot open and I immediately hissed at the sunlight hitting my eyes.

"Damn it" I start mumbling curses as I close my eyes and walk to the bathroom and my bedroom door is almost knocked off the hinges. "Oh [Y/n]~ I hear that a cat went prowling and saved some kiddies and gave a warehouse a new paint job," my boss Naudia coos.

I walk out of the bathroom with my eyes still closed."Dia, its too early" I slip on some underwear "What did you hear about the kids, they ok?" 

I hear her whistle from behind as I get my dark blue jeans on, a smirk in her voice "There fine, I heard that a woman that was also saved with them took them in." I start purring and she quietly laughs.

"Dia, stop staring at my ass and help me get the shop open." I deadpan while getting on slipping on a black sleeveless turtle neck and combat boots.

"yea yea," she brushes past me on the stairs "be sure to get a check-up soon babes, I don't like seeing them so red," she whispers.

"I know, I will." I huff and trail my hand from the scar on my neck to the one just below my left breast that stretches across my stomach to my opposite hip. "I will."

I flip the sign on the door to open and step behind the counter.

Another day. Safe. Happy. Quiet.  
  


**-[???] POV-**

"Oh? Are you sure?" I grinned and start to stand.

"y-yes I'm s-sure, sir" My grin only grows.

"My, my just where have you been kitty~" I turn to the woman "Find out more, anything the phantom cat, on Laconic!" I push her to the door. 

"Eep! Y-yes sir, on it sir"

"Stop with the "Sir" call me by name from now on!" I Growled.

"Y-yes s- Doflamingo."  
  



	4. Chapter 3 -New Faces-

**\----------------------------** **  
**

**-Your Pov-**

It was Sunday a lazy morning with no work. (HAH- I wish;;)

It had been a month since the warehouse incident and news had spread that the phantom vigilante was out there, or 'beast' they love to call you that at least the Marines did. You didn't mind as long as they didn't go after you, not that many people knew what the so-called beast looked like up close anyways. 

Glimpses maybe or crazed people that have you had scared throughout the city and forest. 

"I wonder if he'll recognize me. Let's hope not, at least for now." I hum not really staring at the Tv screen still thinking of recent events but my train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Someones looking for the phantom [Y/n], "Naudia said as she stared at the Tv. 

I sighed and threw my head back against the couch, "Info, Bad or good?" I questioned ask I started to get ready, I look over my shoulder to see her frowning.

"I'm sorry..." I apologize and put on my belt, checking the pouches on it before turning around and hugging her, "I... I didn't mean to get short with you, d-don't mean to do it." I relax as she hugs back.

"I know its habit for you but you're getting better at catching yourself at least." she starts "Her name is Ikkaku, she's been quiet about it but I've seen her near the forest on the weekends looking, she wants to meet you I'm guessing."

"Guess I've got a meetup, ill be gone but it shouldn't be that long Dia," I stop at the window and look at the sun just starting to rise, " is shop opening tomorrow I'll make sure to get back before too late?"

"Yep, I've got some new scraps and books I need to sit out, but it can wait," she hums and switches the channel "Be careful babes~" 

**-The forest edge-**

It had been almost an hour the sun was now up in its early morning glow, you'd been laying low deeper into the woods where you could still see the edge of the forest, when you finally spotted her.

**"She looks... not so much like death anymore at least."** I thought looking towards the woman I saved along with those children.

She had her orange beanie on clean of any blood it once had, I could still smell the blood on her _"not healed. Still hurt-"_ shaking my head I get up and start walking the closer to the forest edge.

Stopping at a distance I know she can see me I sit there until she catches my stare, and that's all she does is stare; unmoving.

**"Come on, follow."** I get up and start walking deeper into the forest but turn to look back when I do hear following footsteps. _"Still. Standing still. Staring. Scared?"_ Ignoring the voices I go to grab the dazed woman by the back of her odd jumpsuit. She squeaks but makes no move to escape as I run deeper into the forest.

**"Name?"**

"I-its I-Ikkaku."

**"Why look for me?"** I let her go once we get to a small clearing deep in the woods, dropping her to the ground I go to sit near a rock closer to the middle.

"Ah! I wanted to say thank you, for s-saving the children I- um well..." she starts to mumble and trip over her words.

**"I won't hurt injured people so speak your mind."** I state not meaning it to sound so harsh I go to apologize **" S-s-sorry, I didn't mean for it to s-sound so-"** she starts to giggle and I tilt my head in confusion.

"pfft- hehe... I'm s-sorry it's just," she tries to catch her breath" You're okay, I understand you're just like my b-" she continues to silently laugh.

**"Are you not afraid of me or did you lose that much blood?"** I huff and bring my face down to her level baring my teeth.

"O-oh no, I'm not afraid" I raise a brow " D-don't get me wrong, I am nervous but your still a person are you not? That's what he and Bepo said and I agree." Ikkaku holds her chin nodding while walking in circles with a serious face.

I could only sit there in shock at what shes said.

**-Flashback-**

_"But your still a person right?" he said a little boy sat near him nodding in agreement._

_Sniffling I try wiping the tears away," B-but they-"_

_"They don't matter, you're still you, not some mindless beast or monster" the man patted my head and grinned._

**-Flashback end-**

Shaking my head smiling internally and turning to her, **"What was it you wanted to say earlier Ikkaku?"**

"Ah! I wanted to thank you for not only saving those children but me too, I-I know you don't like gangs or anything of the sorts..." she starts to trail off but continues regardless "Boss wants to thank you for saving me, says is there any way to pay you back?" she stops and looks away from her lips still moving to say something.

"I... I also want to get to know you, make a friend because being a vigilante gets lonely no?" Ikkaku looks towards me with furrowed brows and a smile.

**"No, I don't like gangs or anything of the sort,"** she flinches **"but I hold those who save others in high regard. "** I pause and look up at the sun which is now high in the sky.

**"Regardless of who or what they are... so I guess ill take your boss's offer and he can owe me a favor."** I look back to her and huff, ears flicking towards the forest **"As for friends... I can trust few but I won't stop you from coming here."** I whisper standing up on all fours and lean towards her baring my fangs.

**"Act scared and run back home, take caution going back and when you decide to visit."** I hushed and push her backward landing her on her butt, **"LEAVE! Never come back!"** I rumbled loudly.

Ikkaku goes wide-eyed and her face pales, "y-yes I'm s-sorry, I-i-ill be s-sure to tell him about t-the favor!" she stumbles around and darts off tripping a few times before shes out of site.

I wait a few seconds looking in the direction she left before speaking.

**"Stop hiding before I drag you out of the shadows this time, overgrown warehouse rat."** turning around I look to see a man with long unruly golden locks and a blue and white striped mask.

"I've come here on behalf of my boss..." I stop him there and growl, **"No."**

"I...thought so and even told him you'd say so, but he'll want a reason why."He stated and straightens up a bit.

**"Don't like gangs. Don't like murders. Also I believe you owe me a name for both you and your 'Boss'."** I sneer and circle him and turn my head not liking the lingering smell of blood. 

"I'm Killer and I can't tell you his real name but he goes by Captain K. I can also assure you we aren't just mindless murders-" I snap my jaws at him making him jump. 

**"Why were you at the warehouse 'Killer', if your boss is K. as you say, what does a gang boss who mostly deals with ring fighting want with a bunch of brats!"** My ears flat and tail flicking wildly behind me I stop to stare down the faceless man. (k look here you moody b-)

He stiffens but continues, "Because they where gonna be sold as bait... bait for **The Big Ring**."

**\----------------------------**

**The way you speak is called Laconic; a style of speaking or writing that uses only a few words meaning short and brief. This is how I talk Irl and it can come off as rude or uninterested without meaning to;; (this explains why Dia frowns etc.)**

**Also I did post my Zoro fic, which was supposed to be posted first before this anyways but I needed it out before I start another one I have in mind for a Mihawk or different fandom fic entirely.**

**I recommend the Zoro fic, while it may need some tweaks or editing you'll get some feels maybe or maybe not and learn some facts about animals, well felines but still? But hey! You'll learn in this fic too, a little cause I'm a gremlin for odd things, facts, and art.**


	5. Chapter 4 -New Faces(2)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note- The word "panther", in Greek, could be interpreted as "every wild beast", this explains the whole no one but those personal knows what you 'the beast' actually look like. So panthers in history would often be shown as chimera like beast; cultural influences helped this. In medieval writings(ex. Christianity etc.) and art, they are gentle beast the only enemy being a dragon(devil).
> 
> a/n I forgot to put it in the first chapter while you work for Naudia in the junk shop you run and own a small cat cafe a couple of blocks away, Naudia comes by to wake you in the mornings if you don't stay at her home and visa versa. I only noticed after I went back over the old drafts that I cut some out and forgot about em;;
> 
> lots more I could go on about but let's continue the story ye?

**\----------------------------**

_"Because they where gonna be sold as bait... bait for **The Big Ring**."  
_

**\----------------------------**

I was currently pacing inside my mind and around the now-closed lounge of the cat cafe.

It had been two months and I was getting restless after what I learned after that first meet up I'd met up with Ikkaku and Killer serval times without their "boss's" knowledge which they both insisted knew nothing. They both seemed to know each other too after they met up whilst coming to visit me.

I also figured out that the same day when I met him that Killer had already been in the store a couple times and he knew my 'human' self but not that it was the vigilante. I had been too agitated to fully recognize that it was him.

The cats laying about the room began to stir and get as restless as me, some purring and hissing the others pacing along with me.

I also had a hunch about his 'friend' he brought in for the first time after the warehouse incident, there was something else under that smell of oil and cinnamon the smell of blood, so strong I'm not sure how I didn't puke 'Probably to surprised since that was the first time meeting killer now that I knew who he was.' 

That had to be his so-called boss. I was noting the newfound facts in my head when I was interrupted. 

"Resting bitch face isn't good for customer health even with the blindfold you look, scary babes~" Naudia cooed coming out of the restroom towards the counter. "Go have the day off hon you're closed, my shop is closed, go have a walk, or something I've got to close shop for a couple days and deal with somethings anyways." Dia patted my back.

I knew Dia did other work how else did we get more stock for the store? She knows I dislike what she does but after she insisted and forced me out on a run once she only stole her items from the so-called 'nobles' or Tenryūbitos of Grand City or the other thieves that need their items laundered.

I sighed "I can't fix my normal facial expression but ill put on that good ole' smile and wave next time," I huffed only to get smacked in the ass. "Hey!"

"I know your working on the whole talking thing but don't get sassy with me, I might like it." she snickered and walked through the back door.

"She's worse than the cook down the block with her perviness I swear," I sighed fed the cats, and walked out the front door making sure the sign said closed and the door locked.

Turning around and walking nowhere in particular "Some days off huh~"

**\----------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a bit of waiting, I apologize. Also, that picture is from the anime it doesn't belong to me, that is Ikakku.
> 
> I want to do the days off in a separate chapter, for neat and tidiness sake. I also want to say I'm writing another book.... why? Cause I have a problem. It's going to be a Mihawk fic (take a read once it's out later?) and it's a bit shorter not like this whole ass storyline I've got with this. I'm serious this is gonna be a long story for my first book but by everything invested in memes and anime, I plan to finish it!!
> 
> If you like the story so far. please vote or preferably leave a comment! It shows me that this isn't a waste and that it's decent I guess? It keeps me motivated cause I love hearing opinions and feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm Xaradir and this is my first fic and I hope you like it, I have ALOT planned for this story and don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon either. I'm still new to the whole writing shebang but ill get there maybe? right?  
> I drew the cover above.


End file.
